Will You Be My Savior?
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: After a car accident Allen Walker is left paralyzed and has lost his will to live. Who will help him move on? Therapist, Kanda Yuu, will give Allen a reason to walk again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated Tainted Attraction. Sincerely I've been having writer's block for that story, so I started writing a new story. I would've published sooner but I've been sick with the flu. I'd like to thank my best friend for helping me write this chapter. Thanks I couldn't have done this without you and thanks to you I'm started to find my writing mojo once again.

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

oO愛OoO愛OoO愛Oo

Ch.1: Will You Be My Savior?

oO愛OoO愛OoO愛Oo

Allen was running a high fever. His whole body was hot and his breathing was labored. His guardian, Mana, was starting to get very worried about him. He'd given the 16 year old boy medicine and made him some chicken soup but nothing had helped so far. His fever only seemed to get higher as the hours passed by.

"Allen please be okay." Mana said as he once again touched Allen's burning forehead. Mana made up his mind; he needed take the boy to the hospital before Allen got worse.

Mana gently picked up Allen and carried him outside of their house towards his black car. He managed to get Allen into the backseat and put his seatbelt on. Mana then ran towards the driver's side and put on his seatbelt. He turned on the engine and quickly drove out of the house's driveway.

Mana drove through the streets towards the hospital like a mad man. Right now the only thing he cared about was getting Allen to the hospital safely, the boy needed to be treated as soon as possible. Finally, as the distance towards the hospital got shorter Mana started to slow down. He pulled over towards the nearest gas station to check up on how Allen was doing.

Allen who'd been in the backseat all this time had his eyes half opened and seemed to be sweating more than before. His labored breathing had increased and his body had started to sweat.

"C'mon Allen stay with me." Mana said as he checked Allen's forehead again. Mana then started to make his way towards the hospital once more. Every few minutes he looked over his shoulder, towards the backseat to see how Allen was doing.

It was only one look away from the road that caused the beginning of the end. As Mana turned once again to check up on Allen, he failed to notice the quickly approaching, out of control car that was making its way straight towards them.

Allen whose eyes were barely opened managed to catch a glimpse of the bright white light that was heading straight towards them.

"Mana, watch out!" Allen shouted to an unsuspecting Mana. Mana, who had been fretting about Allen turned his eyes back towards the road and saw the out of control car. Before Mana could swerve the car around to stop the collision the car crashed into them.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The screeching sound of tires rubbing against pavement made Allen feel as though his eardrums might explode. As the car crashed into them, small pieces of glass started flying everywhere. Allen tried to protect himself by covering most of his body with his arms. The car that they were in was pushed back with such great force that it'd caused their car to flip over.

When they finally stopped moving Allen opened his eyes only to realize that the car had been flipped over so he was now upside down. He looked over to the driver's seat where Mana was and saw that he was covered in blood and glass. He seemed to be unconscious.

Allen quickly undid his seatbelt and tried making his way over to Mana. His couldn't feel anything in his legs. He tried to move closer towards Mana but he couldn't since his legs refused to move. He looked down towards his legs and saw that there were large pieces of glass stuck towards both of his legs. He ignored the pieces of glass in his legs and tried once more crawling his way towards Mana.

"Mana, speak to me!" Allen said as he got closer towards Mana ignoring the small pieces of glass that were beginning to scratch the surface of his skin. "Mana!" Allen said as he finally got towards were Mana was. He started to shake Mana so that he could wake up.

"Allen..." Mana said as he woke up. His eyes were half lidded and his entire body was shaking. He turned to look towards Allen with a sad smile. Allen grabbed a hold of Mana's hand trying to find a small amount of comfort in his touch.

"Don't worry Mana we'll be okay soon." Allen said as he heard the ambulance sirens get closer to where they were. "It seems like someone's already called an ambulance. Just hang on for a little longer."

As Allen said these words he could see the life start to drain from Mana's face. "Allen...Always remember to keep on walking." Mana said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"No! Mana wake up!" Allen said as he started shaking Mana's body to try to wake him up. He stopped shaking him when he realized that he wasn't going to wake up. His hands started shaking uncontrollably and his silver grey eyes started to water. He let the tears he'd been holding in until now fall.

Everything that happened afterwards was a blur to Allen. The firefighters arrived shortly after the ambulance and they then started to pull them out of the wrecked car. He remembered hearing the voices of the paramedics as they talked quickly among each other trying to tend to his wounds. He looked off to the side were he saw that they'd placed Mana on a gurney and were trying to find a pulse on him.

Allen's eyes followed the paramedics as they tried to revive Mana. Right now he was in a state of shock. He didn't know whether to think that all of this was just one big horrible nightmare or whether to accept the fact that Mana was no longer with him. A small part of him wanted to believe that this was just a nightmare and that he'd wake up soon but he knew that everything was real.

He could feel hot, wet tears slide down his face as he covered his ears to try to block out everything, the paramedics, the firefighters and all of the people that were observing the scene from a distance.

The paramedics made their way towards Allen and quickly lifted him onto a gurney. "We have to stop the bleeding." One of the paramedics said as he looked down towards Allen's legs which were heavily bleeding. "He's losing too much blood, we have to hurry."

They loaded Allen onto the ambulance and rushed him towards the nearby hospital. As Allen laid there inside of the ambulance with the paramedics tending to his legs, he could feel himself start to go unconscious. 'Mana, why did you leave me? I need you so much.' Allen thought as he finally lost conscious.

oO愛OoO愛OoO愛Oo

The soft beeping of a heart monitor woke Allen up. As his eye adjusted to the light Allen realized that he was in a hospital. 'What happened? Why can I only see through one eye?' Allen thought to himself. He raised his hand towards his 'blind' eye and felt a soft bandage covering it. 'What happened to my eye?' Allen thought as he started to panic.

He then tried to get up from the white hospital bed when he realized that he couldn't move his legs. He looked down towards his legs and saw that both of his legs were bandaged. He tried once more to move his legs only to realize that he'd lost all feeling in them.

'Fuck.' Allen thought as he brushed his hair back with his left hand in frustration. 'Why? Why did this have to happen?' Allen thought as he leaned his head back against the hospital bed's frame.

Allen then heard the door to the hospital room open. He turned his head towards the door to see who it was. There was a young man around 30 years old with dark purple hair that curled at the ends. On his head he wore a white beret and he had wire framed glasses which gave his face a sophisticated look. He wore a white lab coat with a crest on the left side, starch white pants and elegant black shoes.

'Hello my name is Komui Lee and I'm the Black Order Hospital director." The young man said. "I'm here to check up on you to see how you're doing. You suffered quite a bit of damage during that car accident."

Komui looked down towards the clipboard that was in front of Allen's bed. "It says here that the muscle tissue around your legs suffered a bit of damage. The good thing is that with the surgery we did on you and a few weeks of rest you should be able to start your therapy pretty soon. The therapy may take about a year or less depending on how much effort you put into it but if you try hard you'll be able to walk again in no time"

There was an awkward silence in the room for a while, one which Allen refused to break.

"Allen I know that you're going through a lot right now but the best thing you can do is to try and rest so that you can start your therapy as soon as possible." Komui said as he looked at Allen. "Wouldn't you like to be able to walk again?"

Allen who'd been quite the entire time was looking down at his legs. 'Why walk? There's nothing left to walk for. Mana, the one person who's ever truly loved me is gone now and it's all my fault.' Allen thought as he started to hit his legs with his balled up hands. "It's my fault that Mana's dead. If I hadn't been sick then he would've never driven towards the hospital and he would've never gotten into a car accident."

"Allen! Stop it!" Komui said as he tried to grab Allen's hands so that he would stop hitting himself.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Komui said as he managed to grab Allen's hands.

"I don't care." Allen said as he lowered his head to hide his face with his hair. "I don't have anything anymore. What's the point in trying?"

"Allen I'm sorry for what's happened but hurting yourself will get you nowhere. Do you think your father would have wanted this?" Komui said as he tried to get Allen to look at him.

Allen who was trying to avoid eye contact with Komui was looking out the hospital room window.

"Mr. Komui, could you please leave? I'd like to be left alone right now." Allen said in a forced polite voice.

"As you wish. Please don't hesitate to call one of the nurses if you need anything." Komui said as he sighed and walked out the room.

As Komui walked out the room he gave a long sigh. 'I hope he doesn't do anything rash' Komui thought as he began to make his way towards his office.

Allen watched as Komui walked out the door before he finally broke down. 'How am I supposed to make it through knowing that you're gone?' Allen said as he looked up towards the room's ceiling. 'What's there to live for?'

oO愛OoO愛OoO愛Oo

A/N: So how was it? Is it worthy of being another story? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Don't know what to think? I want to hear what you guys think. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.

Tainted Attraction will be updated soon I don't know exactly when but it will be updated around next week. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Right now I'm working on the next chapter for it. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow it's been a really long time since I last updated this story…I bet some of you must hate me for taking so long…anyways it's back and I'll hopefully update it again soon…or not…anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

Warnings: kind of depressing? So if you're in a happy mood and are expecting some fluff turn away now! There's no fluff in here…yet. There's probably quite a few grammatical errors so sorry about those…and if you find any errors feel free to let me know.

oO愛 愛Oo.

Ch.2: Will You Be My Savior?

oO愛 愛Oo.

It'd been almost a week since the car accident had occurred and Allen was still out of it. The usually young and cheery boy was inconsolable. He was literally the image of the living dead.

His sparkling silver eyes were now a dull gray and every time he spoke his voice was monotone with no hint of life behind it. His face was even paler than usual and he had bags under his eyes from countless nights of lost sleep.

He was supposed to be resting so that he could start his therapy soon but he barely had enough energy to move since he'd been neglecting the trays of food that were brought in by the nurses. If he did decide to eat he ate a small amount of food that was barely enough to tame his hungry stomach. He knew that he wasn't eating enough but there was nothing he could do about it. If he tried to eat a little more than usual he felt as if he'd throw up all of the food that he'd just eaten.

Ever so slowly his body was starting to weaken. This however did not go unnoticed by Komui. Komui visited Allen's room daily to check up on him. He could see that the boy was dying on the inside. After checking up on the Allen for two weeks and noticing no signs of recovery, Komui decided that enough was enough. He wouldn't let the boy waste away on the hospital bed.

In his office Komui finally decided to call his assistant, Reever, to his office. A few minutes later, after the call, Reever arrived at his office.

"What's up Komui?" Reever asked as he walked in through the door of Komui's office.

"Reever, I called you here because I want you start Allen Walker's therapy sessions." Komui said as he looked at Reever with a serious expression on his face.

"Komui, don't you think it's a little too early to start his therapy sessions? In his current state he needs at least another 1-2 weeks in bed before we can start doing any type of therapy."

"Reever, i want you to supervise him for the next week and make sure that he eats properly, after this week I want you to start his therapies. I think that it'd be better if he were to start them now than to start them later, make sure that he rests enough."

"Komui he's not ready! I don't think he'll be able to start his therapies until two or maybe three weeks from now. You shouldn't rush these things right now what he needs is to rest."

"What I said is final." Komui said as he got up from his chair and stalked out of his office.

"Oh boy..." Reever thought as he followed the supervisor out of the door.

oO愛 愛Oo.

For the next week Allen was kept under close observation. The medical staff made sure that he ate all of the food that was brought to him instead of ignoring it like he usually did.

Under other circumstances he'd be thankful that they were so concerned about him but this wasn't the case right now. What he wanted the most was to be left alone. He didn't want to see anyone, he hated the way they looked at him, the pitying looks he received from the nurses and doctors that walked in and out of his room made him want to disappear.

As if on cue the door to his room opened and Komui walked in holding a cup of coffee.

"So, Allen I see you're starting to recover well." Komui said as he moved to stand closer towards Allen's side.

Allen turned to look at Komui with cold, dead eyes. He didn't want him here, he didn't need him to try and cheer him up.

Seeing that he was going to get nowhere with talking to Allen, Komui gave a large sigh. "Allen I know that right now you might not want to see anyone and that you need some time for yourself but please keep in mind that we're only trying to help you."

After another long silence Komui decided that it'd be best if he left. "Your first therapy will start this Thursday." Komui said as he walked out of the room.

'How do you help someone who doesn't want your help?' Komui thought to himself as he walked back to his office. When he opened the door to his office he saw Reever sitting on a chair waiting for him with a file folder in his hands.

Komui calmly walked back to his desk and sat down. "So how'd it go?"

"I managed to find quite a few therapists available for Allen. I looked through all of their profiles and managed to narrow it down to only a handful. The ones selected are some of our best therapists and seem capable enough to handle Allen." Reever said as he handed the file folder to Komui who took it and started looking through it.

"That's good." Komui said his eyes still on the files in the folder. He then picked up a file and gave it to Reever. "I want you to call him and tell him about Thursday's already planned therapy session."

"Got it."

Reever then walked out of the office file in hand leaving Komui to his thoughts. 'I wonder if starting the therapy earlier than usual is actually a good idea...' He then shrugged the thought off since everything was already planned.

oO愛 愛Oo.

On Thursday everything had been set up Allen's first therapy was scheduled to be at 10:00 a.m. in his hospital room.

Komui and Reever were standing outside of Allen's room waiting for the therapist, who would be arriving any minute now.

"Komui are you sure about this?" Reever asked concern written all over his face.

"Reever, relax I'm sure about what I'm doing besides the therapist that's coming to help Allen is one of our best. What could possibly go wrong?"

It was precisely at that moment that the therapist decided to arrive. The therapist gave both Komui and Reever a short greeting before he was guided inside to Allen's room.

"Allen meet your therapist, Dr. Chan." At this Dr. Chan who was standing besides Komui walked towards Allen and shook his hand as he gave him a warm smile.

Allen turn to look at the man, he seemed to be in his late 20's and had short messy blonde hair that slightly framed his face. He wore a tight fitting white jacket with a rose cross on the left side, a black shirt underneath the jacket, black dress pants, black boots, and a beret with a tassel and spirit stone on his head.

"Well we'll leave you now if you need anything don't hesitate to call us." Komui said as he and Reever moved to exit the room.

oO愛 愛Oo.

"Hello. As you already know my name's Bak Chan, you can call me Bak for short." Dr. Chan said with a bright smile. "From today onwards I'll be your physical therapist."

After not receiving any kind of response from Allen, Bak tried to ease the awkward silence in the room by going on to talk about the day's agenda.

"Okay so let's get started..."

oO愛 愛Oo.

Komui and Reever stood outside the door trying to listen in to Allen's session. So far it seemed like it'd been going well.

After 15 minutes of standing outside the door they started walking back to the office when they heard a crash come from inside the room followed by yelling.

They then quickly ran inside the room and walked into a hysterical Allen who was currently throwing objects within arm length at Dr. Chan who was trying as best as he could to dodge them. "Get out! Get OUT!"

"I can't do it! Don't you get it?! I can't feel ANYTHING in my legs!" Allen sobbed out as he finally stopped throwing things.

"Allen it's ok, pretty soon with a few more sessions you'll start to regain feeling in your legs and then you'll start walking again pretty soon in no time." Komui said in a soothing voice.

"You don't get it do you?" Allen said with a bit of resentment in his voice as he gave Komui an ice cold glare. "I don't want to walk! I hate this! I hate being stuck in this bed, I hate not feeling anything in my legs, I hate that Mana died! Allen's voice increased with every new claim.

"Reever go and get the nurse." Komui said as reached his hand out to try to calm down Allen.

"Don't touch me!" Allen shouted as he tried to move away from Komui. "I don't _need _your pity! Get away from me!"

"Allen please-"

"Stop it just stop! You don't know anything! You don't know what it feels like to lose the most important person in your life!"

It was at this point that Reever walked back into the room with a nurse in tow.

"Nurse please give him a sedative." Komui said as he grabbed ahold of Allen's arms to keep him from possibly attacking the nurse.

"Let go of me!" Allen shouted as he struggled to get free while the nurse injected the sedative.

"Why?" Allen said as the drug started taking effect. "Why? What's...what's the point of walking again if...if there's nothing left to live for?" Allen asked before he slipped into an induced sleep.

After a minute or so Komui finally let go of Allen and turned to look at . "Come to my office now." Komui ordered as he walked out of the room.

oO愛 愛Oo.

"What happened?" Komui asked once they were seated inside his office. "What did you say that affected him that much?"

"Director Lee, I'd been talking to him for about fifteen minutes about how his therapy sessions would be when he seemed to become aware of the fact that he had no feeling in his legs. When he found this out he became hysterical and started to throw objects."

"I see..." Komui said as he critically analyzed Dr. Chan. "Thank you, you may leave now."

"Yes director." Dr. Chan said as he got up from his seat and moved to leave.

Once Reever had made sure that Dr. Chan had left he turned towards Komui. "What do we do now?"

"We look for another therapist. It's obvious that Allen needs a therapist that can handle him better than Dr. Chan. After the incident that happened today I highly doubt that Allen will be able to cooperate with Dr. Chan or that Dr. Chan will be able to truly get through to Allen." Komui said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Reever, tell me, who are the other physical therapists currently available at this moment in the hospital?"

Reever searched through Komui's desk for the file folder he'd previously left there and once he found it he started browsing through the files in it. "Currently there are four available therapists: Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III, Noise Marie, and Suman Dark."

"Are you sure that those are the only ones available at this moment?" Komui asked. "Although they are all very capable therapists we need someone more...strict."

"Let me check again." Reever said but this time he used his tablet to search through the hospital's database for a list of their best therapists who were currently available. As he looked through the list he saw one therapist who's status had changed from unavailable to currently available. "There is one more therapist..." Reever said. "His name is Kanda Yuu."

"Perfect." Komui said as he looked up at Reever. "I want him. Contact Dr. Chan and tell him that Allen will have a new therapist, then contact Dr. Kanda and tell him that he has a new patient."

"Komui are you sure about Dr. Kanda? Although he's one of the best therapists we have he's...not exactly...nice..." Reever ended lamely.

"Reever, don't worry, after what happened today and with what I know about Dr. Kanda I think that he's _exactly_ who Allen needs."

oO愛 愛Oo.

A/N: So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Don't know what to think? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
